Mobile terminal apparatuses, such as smartphones, have a display screen on which icons are displayed. The icons allow users to launch applications, or to open files or folders, with a tap. Tapping an icon opens a window to show the launched application or the contents of the opened file or folder.
In general, a plurality of icons are displayed on the display screen to improve user convenience. Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2013-525878 (PTL 1) discloses a technique of grouping icons on a display screen in one place. According to PTL 1, two icons are put together in one place by touching and moving an icon to the other icon.